conan_edogawafandomcom-20200213-history
Jimmy Kudo
Shinichi Kudo is the true protagonist of the series Detective Conan. At the beginning of the series of high-school detective series Detective Conan. He's a big fan of Sherlock Holmes the great detective of the golden age of Detective Fiction. His skills are evenly verry great and evenly almost to be compared with that of Sherlock Holmes. Origial Life Jimmy Kudo is been borned on May 4, evenly he where borned to Yukiko Kudo and Yusaku Kudo. He hase the birthname Shin'ichi Kudo. Shin'ichi is a boy with talent, from the years that grown he trained hisself in soccer, he where not first intrested in Sherlock Holmes but when he where a baby he could evenly solve cases verry good. Later the time hase come when he where a 7 year old kid alongside with Ran his love intrest his love for detective fiction hase already being fully growned and evenly where a big fan of Sherlock Holmes. He's called as the savior of the police department or the Heisei Holmes wich come's of The Modern Holmes. His first case where being solved in a airplane where he got his first respect, but his first natural case where a test by the original Kaito, that where to be Kaito's farther. Shin'ichi is a boy that talks a whole time's about detective this and that and Sherlock Holmes this and that that people's getting tire'd about that, but when it come's to seriously he is verry serious and talks verry serious. His detective secret is Exciting that make's his mind all clear and can solve cases peacefull with no doubt. He solves cases like a cool guy and sometime's not evenly searching for the evidence and he solves already a murder case. His biggest challange is actually Ran, evenly she's not so stupid at all to find out Shin'ichi's identity as Conan Edogawa. Evenly it where been many time's that he almost where being caught as the pseudonym Conan Edogawa and how many time's he where to be saved by it. The biggest challange in crime he ever faced to is Gin from the Black Organization, evenly actually the whole organization and it seems that Gin hase a royal connection with the mysterious boss Ana Kota evenly that means That Person in japanese and evenly never will known the name, gender and the whole identity of the boss, his tune song is Crow's Seven Childrens evenly it where thinking of that the boss can be an kid with a verry harsh past. Settings Kudo Shin'ichi where hase some hair motifation throughout the series, that strange pluck on his hair, he don't had that before in the manga series. The stories begins that Kudo where solving a murder case in eccentric mansion wich that a man hase murdered his own wife that where lying that his leg where still broken also in the three month. So Shinichi where finding the truth wich that the man hase a actrobatic past in his life. The story then contineus wich that Shinichi appears at the news constantly and evenly smiling when Rachel where smack him with her lunch to saying that he where still over reacting about his detective skills and put her farther out of work. Evenly they where talking about Shinichi's cases and then the orgin of the detective life of Jimm appears with that he where a idol towards Sherlock Holmes and claims to be the greatest detective ever created, he showing also the name Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Well later after talking about Shin'ichi's football past they where almost to home and evenly where Ran where talking about to take her to an Amusment Park also known as Tropical Land. Well evenly later there he where still talking about Sherlock Holmes this and that where Ran where getting tire'd about evenly when Shinichi where handshaking a woman and evenly knows directly her past skills at athletic and evenly later he says that he saw a colusis under her skirt. Well evenly later a murder where placed in the Rollercoaster and evenly Shinichi's make's a poitn to solve the murder case and evenly finds out about two evidance the Tear and the Neclace, evenly the murder trick where setted by purce that she hase setted on her back and with her athletic skills she where climb through Shinichi and evenly put an rope around the ex-boyfriends head and evenly throw the rope wich that his head where fall off. Later after the murder case, Shinichi sees on of the suspicious black mens that evenly is blackmailing a president from a corperation and evenly sees how serious this is, evenly Gin appears and that make's an end on Shinichi's appearance. Evenly what later happens Gin forced him with the poison APTX 4869 and evenly ran away before the police where come's. Shinichi is being tranformed into a grade schooler kid that where later take the name Conan Edogawa.